Chains
by ClareTurner
Summary: Ok, this is based on Sakura and Sasuke if Itachi was to capture them before Sasuke's fight with him. Warning: MAJOR SEX SCENES


Chains

Author's note: Ok, this is my first one-shot, so if its too long deal with it. This is also my second story with no original characters in it.

Disclaimer:

Larid: stares at Sasuke

Sasuke: What?

Larid: I'm tired of leaving disclaimers. It's your turn.

Sasuke: you're the one who writes the story... and doesn't let me kill Itachi right away...

Larid: tries to smack head but misses Grrr...don't ruin the story.

Itachi: That's right foolish little brother... grins

Sakura: CHA!!!! punches Itachi who was actually off guard.

Itachi: OW!!!

Larid: smirks and high fives Sakura. Now will you do it... PLEASE!!!!!!

Sasuke: Fine... as long as Sakura-chan does it with me.

Sakura: of course Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: unemotional tone of voice Ok, Larid doesn't own Naruto... still can't believe its named after that dobe anyway...

Larid: Your getting off topic...

Sasuke: glares at Larid As I was saying she doesn't own Naruto, or Sakura-chan or myself.

Itachi: or me...

Sasuke: Shut up or I'll kill you anyway!!!

Larid: Yea, you don't know his strength now idiot! grins while reading Manga

Sasuke: grins hn... Please don't sue Larid for using these characters.

Sakura: She really hates when people flame her for Mary-Sue work, and because this is her second story without an original character, it shouldn't have any problems.

Larid: Thank you guys. See, was it that hard Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: hmmm...

Itachi: hey, what about me? I'm a main character in this story!!!

Larid: Yea, but you're the villain you asshole! turns from him and winks to Sasuke. anyway, on with the fanfiction!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: gets away from them and tells reader smirking also what she failed to tell you all is the there will be some extreme sex scenes in this story. I just wanted to warn you all.

Sakura Haruno was thrown into a dark cold cell with only her undergarments on. She didn't know why they took them in the first place, which made the cell even stranger because it had a two person bed and layers of blankets on it. It had a little bathroom compartment as well. It seemed a bit too comfortable for Akatsuki's prisoners, but oh well. Than she realized someone was laying in the bed. They were chained up to the wall behind the back board, and looked as if they were about to die.

Instinctively, she ran to this man's side, but than noticed familiar raven hair that seemed to stick up in the back, and was strait in the front. She stopped before she climbed onto the bed in complete shock. This man was the boy she wanted to be with since she was old enough for infatuation; Sasuke Uchiha. She than noticed that his body was shivering, and he only had boxers on, and the blankets were not covering him whatsoever in this cold atmosphere. She also noticed a huge gash oh his side. Sakura slowly climbed into the bed and started to work on this gash. She could see from his shivering that he was still alive, and she still cared for him so she wanted to save him.

However, when she touched him to start healing him, he woke up. The chains were loose enough that he was able to grab her throat and stared at her with his sharingan. Sakura was too scared to even start crying.

His eyes suddenly softened. "S...S...Sa...Sak...k...k...ku...kur...rrra?" he asked stuttering because of the cold. He let go of her and surprisingly brought her in for a hug. Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. Sasuke never hugged her. She always hugged him. Than suddenly the pain from his wound acted up, and he cringed in the pain. Sakura laid him back down and began working on healing him.

Sakura didn't look at his face, but he kept staring at her. He couldn't believe it. After all these years she saw Sakura again and he choked her thinking it was Itachi! Why did that bastard bring her here anyway? Itachi had the chance to kill him three times, so why didn't he? Sasuke also didn't know that Sakura had become a medical ninja. They met again only a few months ago, but he wasn't able to see what Sakura could do now.

Sakura finished healing his wound and his body was back to normal. However she knew she had to get him warm so that he wouldn't catch hypothermia. She covered him with the five covers, and lay in bed next to him with hardly any. Sakura than realized she had to listen to her own advice, but the covers were only just fitting this two-person bed, and she wasn't sure what Sasuke was going to do.

Her instincts took over, and she held onto him and covered herself while he was shivering and slowly falling asleep. Sakura wanted to cry, but she was sick of crying for him. Instead she just held onto him and didn't say a word.

A few hours later, Sakura woke herself after accidentally falling asleep next to Sasuke. Sasuke was awake and staring at her.

"I see your feeling better." She said to him with a slight smile.

"What are you doing here?" he said with no emotion as usual.

Sakura was taken aback. _First he hugs me, and now he's being an ass again?_ "Akatsuki caught me if you really wanted to know. I was out looking for..."

"Let me guess, you were out looking for me so you can bring me back to Konoha..."

"No. I was looking for Itachi so that we can bring _him_ to Konoha and you would be lured in." she said angrily.

"That's stupid you know that Sakura..."

"It wasn't my idea... It was Tsunade-sama's." she corrected him.

"Alright, then what do they want with _you_? You're useless..." he said, but received a neck breaking punch in the face. He was surprised at how bad it hurt.

"I'M NOT USELESS ANYMORE ASSHOLE!!!" she yelled at him at the top of her lungs.

"Now, now children, play nice..." a dark evil voice came from behind Sakura. Sasuke activated his sharingan and tried his best to get out of those chains to no avail. Sakura looked behind her to see that it was Itachi Uchiha. She closed her eyes quickly remembering what Kakashi said about the Mangekyo.

Itachi started sniggering. Suddenly Sasuke's chains began pulling back, and now he was defenseless against his brother. Sakura heard keys and the cell door creak open. She than started crying. As he walked close to her.

"So this is what you missed out on foolish little brother?" Itachi said lightly touching Sakura's cheek and kissing it causing Sakura to shake with fear.

"Leave her alone Itachi." Sasuke said angrily.

"Why? This little cherry blossom hasn't bloomed yet, and I want to help it..." Suddenly Sakura punched Itachi in the stomach.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!" she yelled not remembering how dangerous Itachi was. She was now out of bed and staring angrily at him. She also forgot that she only had her undergarments on and no cover ups. She also didn't realize that Sasuke was smirking to himself while staring at her beautiful body...

However Itachi than got up, whipped off the blood from his mouth, and pointed at her. _Oh no... I'm so stupid! I forgot that he can use genjitsu with just a point! I'm done for! Sasuke can't knock me out of it... what do I do now..._ she said recalling what happened to Naruto.

Suddenly she saw another figure of Sasuke. He was fully dressed in his Sound outfit. Sakura liked that outfit from the start because of his bare chest.

"NO! NO! YOU'RE NOT REAL!!! THE REAL SASUKE IS BEHIND ME!!!! GO AWAY!!!" she yelled at the illusion, but it didn't disappear.

Instead it smirked and walked toward her. He pushed her toward the wall, and held her waist. "I know you want me." He whispered to her ear and started kissing her neck. She started moaning a little out of fright and a little out of pleasure. She started crying more when the illusion of Sasuke's hands began traveling down to her legs, and than to her pussy. She yelped as she felt the fake Sasuke's hand start massaging her clit. "I see your always wet for me aren't you Sakura..." he said in her ear most seductively.

"St...STOP IT!!! DAMN IT ITACHI!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" she started yelling at him trying to ignore the sexy body of this illusion pleasuring her.

"ITACHI LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" The real Sasuke's voice rang. Suddenly Sakura felt a hand grab hers, and when she looked to see who it was the illusion disappeared. Sasuke grabbed her arm with the arm closest to her and took the illusion away with his own sharingan. He than looked at her with his normal Onyx eyes, which seemed to be full of guilt as they looked away from Sakura and let go of her hand.

"Hn... I see your growing up Sasuke..." Itachi taunted. Sakura once again closed her eyes as he started walking toward her. "You know you can't do anything to me because I'll just get you back..." he said leaning down to face her. "You shouldn't let such a beautiful woman go Sasuke... men like me are liable to take her..."

"GO AWAY YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke yelled finally. "IF YOU TOUCH HER I WILL KILL YOU WORSE THAN I WAS PLANNING TO..."

"Touchy, touchy..." Itachi grinned. "No wonder you don't have enough _hate_ to kill me. You still worry about this cute little cherry blossom..." he said pinning her to the wall and letting Sakura feel his erect cock through his clothes against her now wet and hot pussy. Sakura moaned, but didn't want to go any further with this bastard.

"P...Please... leaves...leave me alone..." Sakura cried.

"What do you want with her anyway?" Sasuke said angrily.

"What? Besides the obvious reason little brother?" he said grinning at Sakura and putting his hand on her clit and lightly massaging it.

"Stop it..." Sakura said almost in a scream.

"As you wish..." he said with a smirk as he removed his hand. Sakura suddenly realized that she was in pain because she was about to cum. She crouched down to the ground crying.

Itachi just stood there grinning. "You should have let me finish you..." he said smirking. "And to answer your question Sasuke, I want her here for two reasons; the first is because she can lure Naruto here. The second... is because _I_ want to rebuild the Uchiha Clan. I tried to seduce her before, but while I began, she so cutely told me that she wanted to save her virginity..."  
"NO! Don't tell him! Please!" Sakura began begging him. Itachi just put a hand on her mouth and finished speaking.

"For you little brother." He finished with a grin.

"Than why did you put her in with me if you wanted to have her?" Sasuke asked his older insane brother.

"I wanted to turn you into a man before I killed you finally..." Itachi said.

Sasuke stared at his brother in shock. It didn't help that when he saw what Sakura was wearing he had an erection, which started getting bigger and bigger as Itachi tortured her. Itachi pulled the blankets off him an grinned at his little brother's boner.

"I guess the foreplay worked..." he said. He grabbed Sakura by the hair and threw her onto the bed. He walked out of the cell, and with the push of a button, Sasuke's chains were undone.

"Either you fuck the little cherry blossom, or I will..." Itachi said. "And I won't make it as pleasurable as she would like." He finished.

"Aren't you going to give us privacy?" Sasuke said angrily.

"No... If I did than you might not do as I asked." He smirked.

"Pervert..." Sakura said to herself. She than looked at Sasuke scared. Was she actually going to have sex with Sasuke Uchiha? The one she always wanted? This had to be a dream... a nightmare...

Sasuke than put his lips to his ear. "I guess we have no choice..." he said beginning to kiss her while his brother looked on grinning.

Sakura moaned as Sasuke slowly undid her bra, and than her panties. Sakura reached for his boxers and pulled them down as Sasuke brought her mouth in for a kiss. She never had a kiss like that before. She dated many guys trying to get over him, but none kissed as well as he did.

Wasting no time, Sasuke put his huge length at the entrance of Sakura's wet pussy. "I'm sorry Sakura..." he whispered as he shoved the whole thing into her. Sakura let out a surprise moan mixed with screaming as she felt the pain. Sasuke kept it inside her for a few minutes so that she could get used to it. He knew from talking with comrades that it hurts most girls on their first time.

Sakura held onto Sasuke and whispered into his ear "just go..." she said with tears in her eyes. As Sasuke began pumping Sakura, they seemed to forget that Itachi was even there. This was because Sasuke used his genjitsu to make them think they were in a comfortable bedroom as they had sex... no... Made love.

Sasuke went from pumping slowly and softly to fast and hard, using all of his Uchiha strength to make Sakura's pleasure better and better. Finally Sasuke felt himself climaxing. He didn't want to climax in Sakura, because they were still too young. But what if Itachi took her and raped her in spite of him? What if he impregnated her and he was left with the guilt of not doing so himself?

Seeming like she was reading his mind, Sakura reached up to his ear and whispered. "Give me your Uchiha Sasuke... Don't worry about it. Just let it all in me..." she whispered trying not to be too loud so Itachi wouldn't hear. Sasuke finally relaxed a climaxed a long with Sakura who was screaming his name. It seemed like forever for all the juice to leave his system. After he was done, he fell to the side with Sakura still inside him and holding him close and crying both happy and frightened tears.

The moment was interrupted with Itachi's clapping. "Well done little brother." He said grinning. "Now I will leave you two alone for a little while... But just so you know, tomorrow she's _mine_..." Itachi said before he left the room.

Sakura cried more and hugged onto Sasuke.

"You... you HAVE to kill that bastard!!!" she said to him.

"I know... I won't let him hurt you I promise..." he said holding her in return and kissing her head. He pulled all the blankets back up and covered them both up. Sasuke didn't like admitting his feelings, but he loved Sakura. That's why he couldn't have her going with him. He didn't want her getting hurt by the people taking him to Orocimaru, or even Orocimaru hurting her. What she didn't know was that before he left, he kissed her on the forehead before leaving her on that bench. He held her close and kissed that same forehead again.

Sakura looked up at him, and he gave her the shock of her life.

"I love you Sakura." He said to her with a dead serious face. "I always have. But I didn't want to show it. I was scared that I'd never kill Itachi if he knew, or that he'd hurt you. But it happened anyway. I'm sorry for everything." He said looking down.

Sakura stared at him. She could see it was the real Sasuke saying all this. She smiled and kissed him. He gave into the kiss, and they just laid there making out for a good few minutes. Than Sakura felt Sasuke's area again, and he was yet again erect. Sakura grinned. "Do you want more of me Sasuke-kun?"

"Of course Sakura-chan..." he said going in for another deep kiss.

This time they didn't go in for it right away. Sasuke decided to take it slow for the second time. Since there was no interruption he was able to pleasure Sakura like she deserved to be.

He started with just a simple kiss. However his hands did most of the work now as he started massaging Sakura's left breast, and used his other hand to slowly work its way to Sakura's wet hot pussy he had just pounded. He grinned.

"Do you always get this way for me?" he asked her.

Sakura grinned as well. "Of coarse I do." She than gasped because Sasuke had just started massaging her clit. She yelped as Sasuke replaced his hand with his tongue and teased it.

"St... stop... my... my turn..." she said moaning. She lifted his head up and they kissed deeply again, but Sakura now flipped him over and started pumping Sasuke's even bigger dick. She than traveled down and teased the head with her tongue before taking the entire thing in her mouth. She sucked it and sucked it, and smiled while she heard her lover groan like mad. She than felt his arm grabbing her and pulling her bottom to his face.

She moaned as she felt his tongue tease her clit again. They kept at this for a good while, until Sakura felt like she was going to cum. She stopped on his dick and twisted off him, and flipped him on top of her. She put her legs around Sasuke's hips. "Just fuck me more..." she said moaning and jerking her hips to just above Sasuke's dick. Sasuke smirked as he lowered his body to her pussy again.

This time he entered her slowly and little by little. Finally he worked his way to the end of her and pushed a little more for Sakura's and his pleasure. He pulled out and in slowly smiling as he heard Sakura's moans.

"Faster..." she commanded. He obeyed and went faster, but than slowed down and went faster again. She kept commanding him to go faster and faster until he was going as fast as his Uchiha genes would let him. Sakura was screaming his name louder and louder with each thrust. He felt it coming again. He knew she wanted him to impregnate her and no one else. He finally let go of all the cum again into her body as Sakura climaxed again with him.

"I love you Sakura." He said while lying on top of her with his cock still inside her but sleeping.

"I love you too Sasuke..." she said with tears in her eyes. Sasuke fell to his side, and held Sakura in his arms. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. And when we get back to Konoha, I want you to marry me."

Sakura smiled wide and hugged him again. "Of course I will."

It was at that moment that they knew they could not die. Not yet.

"But what about Itachi..."

"I think I have a plan." He said smiling to her.

The next day, Itachi and Kisame walked in to see Sasuke and Sakura awake and cuddling.

"Aw, isn't this cute..." he said with a disgusted smirk.

Sakura seemed frightened, as Itachi opened the door and Kisame walked in. Sasuke struggled to stop her from going, but Kisame held his gigantic sword to him and chained him up while Itachi came over to him.

"It's too bad she's mine now..." he said holding his brother's chin up and grinning. He grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"SASUKE!!!" she was screaming. Itachi grinned as he just kept leading her into his own room. It was dark, and had a gigantic bed in it. On the table were Sasuke's Sound outfit, and his sword. Next to it was Sakura's clothes as well. He threw her on the bed and locked the door with his back turned to her. When he turned around he was surprised as hell to see a half-dressed Sasuke holding his sword to his brother's throat.

He grinned. "I see you've tricked me little brother."

"I wanted to thank you properly for reminding me of the reason I wanted to kill you. You killed our clan. You think that _you_ are going to be the one to restore it again? No way in _hell_ Itachi." He said glaring at him.

_"I think I have a plan. I'm not chained anymore remember? And obviously someone's going to have to come in and chain me up again. How about we both transform into each other when we hear someone coming, and even if I'm going with him as you, I can finally fight him, and than I'll free you. I'll protect you with my life Sakura." _

He made that promise and he was going to keep it.

"What you don't realize little brother, it that a comrade of mine, Zetsu, watched you all night, and I was ready for this. I intended to rape your girlfriend senseless, but this seems to be proving more fun." He said as a he changed into a murder of crows. "Follow me Sasuke. We can finish this fight in an old Uchiha compound." There, Sasuke saw that Kisame had Sakura, now fully dressed again, and was sitting right next to her on the side. He knew better than to turn his back on Itachi, so he did not go to run to her.

"Kisame and Sakura will watch our fight, and there will not be any interruptions of any kind." He said to him and Kisame as well. Sasuke looked at Sakura. She didn't seem that scared, because she knew that he wanted to kill Itachi at all costs. At first they just used genjitsu against each other, but than finally started fighting. After fighting for a while, and proving to his brother that he was indeed stronger, Itachi told Sasuke why he kept him alive. He kept him alive, because he had gone blind with his Mangekyo Sharingan, and that he needed his little brother's eyes to see again.

Sakura gasped at the thought of it.

"First you kill my comrades, then you chain me up as a fucking prisoner, than you attempt to rape my Sakura, and now you're trying to tell me that you need my eyes? I'm going to FUCKING kill you before you do that." He said with fire in his eyes.

As they fought, Sakura thought her lover was in trouble as Itachi used Amaterasu, which caused anything that he looked at to become a huge black flame. Sakura thought he got Sasuke and so did Itachi. However, he tried to find his body to find only ashes from his jitzu. Itachi was suddenly stabbed in the stomach from behind.

"I told you I envisioned you DEAD Itachi." He said now standing over his older brother's surprised face. The three watched as Itachi died.

"You... have... gotten... stronger..." he said finally passing out never to speak again. Kisame was in too much shock to do much of anything, as Sakura ran to Sasuke, who caught him in his strong arms, as they kissed.

"You finally killed him!" she said squeezing him tight.

"Yea..." he said looking down. "But he's not the only one who killed my clan."

"What?"

"Mandara Uchiha is alive... he's the one..." however Sasuke's explanation was interrupted by Kisame attacking him with rage for killing his partner. Sakura and Sasuke double-team on him. Sakura used her insane strength and Sasuke his superior moves. Suddenly it was too much for them. Sakura was knocked down, and Sasuke immediately got in defense of her.

"Aw, protective of your girlfriend... you both will DIE!" however, Naruto appeared in front of them as he was about to hit them... well Naruto's shadow clone. Many other Narutos attacked Kisame, and the others came in and took Kisame's fight away from Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto came back over to them.

"How... how did you find us?" Sakura asked shocked.

"We found one of Sasuke's platoon members, and saved her life..."

"_her?"_ Sasuke said in shock. "Oh no..."

"What? What's wrong?" Sakura asked holding onto his arm.

"Uh... what happened while I was away from you?" Naruto asked confused. Sasuke grinned, and kissed Sakura swiftly, before...

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!" a voice shrieked from behind Naruto who jumped.

"Oh no..." Sasuke said as Karin ran over to him.

"WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!"

"Karin..."  
"I thought we had something special..."

"KARIN!" Sasuke yelled at her. "I don't love you don't you get that?"

Karin looked like she was going to attack Sasuke when Sakura punched her hard enough for her to go flying to the other side of the room.

"CHA!!!! HE'S MINE BITCH!!!" she screamed at her. She was about to go and beat the crap out of her, but Sasuke just grabbed her arm with a grin and kissed her deeply.

"Uh... This better mean your going back to Konoha with us..." Naruto said breaking up the kiss.

Sasuke smirked. "Well I killed my brother, but I still have to kill his accomplice... Mandara Uchiha. Than I'm free to go home."

Naruto's eyes brightened up at the word "home." So did Sakura's.

"What's with the sudden attitude change?"

"Well dobe, if you hadn't noticed, I realized I love Sakura and I killed Itachi as I said before. I no longer have Orocimaru to hold me back, and after Mandara is killed than I can safely restore my clan with Sakura."

"Ok teme." Naruto grinned. "Are you fighting this guy alone or..."

"Well I don't mind getting help with killing him. I just wanted to kill my brother on my own. I wasn't expecting anyone else."

The two friends embraced as their bond was restored. They all set out and killed Mandara and Sasuke helped fight Akatsuki. Karin went to wherever she wanted to go with a broken heart. [Not like anyone cares And after a few unexpected casualties the war against Akatsuki was ended with Konoha winning.

However as said above there was casualties. There was actually two "Tobi's," one was Mandara Uchiha, and the other was Obito Uchiha. Sasuke and Naruto double-teamed on Mandara, as Kakashi fought Obito alone. In the end, Mandara was killed, but Obito and Kakashi made up but the place they were in collapsed, and this time they both were buried in the rubble. Sasuke held Sakura as she cried for their old sensei.

The Akatsuki leader was reveled to have been Jiraya's student by Tsunade who showed up to battle, even after being told not to show. After Tsunade was injured severely, Tsunade died but not before telling Naruto he was the chosen one, only he could kill him... and that he is her choice for the next Hokage. Sasuke had to hold Sakura back from the action to keep her from getting hurt.

Naruto, unusual but true, did not need to invoke the nine-tails, because his knowledge of being the fourth's son and that he is the new Hokage was enough to stop him from using that power. Sasuke and Sakura watched their friend in awe as he fought and won against the powerful leader of Akatsuki.

Naruto passed out afterward, and Sakura ran to him to heal his wounds. Sasuke picked him up and they all went back to Konoha. Shisune cried with the new of Tsunade's death, but embraced the fact that Naruto was the new Hokage.

After Sasuke and Sakura were done visiting Naruto[they were the only ones allowed Sasuke was attacked with a hug from Ino.

"I'm sorry Ino, but I chose Sakura..."

"WHAT!!!"

"I thought you moved on to Sai..." Sakura smirked. Sai was right behind Ino, and heard the comment and grinned the creepy grin that he always had.

"Really beautiful?" he asked her.

"Uh... hey!!! Billboard brow!!!!!" she yelled at Sakura, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Leave my Sakura alone." He said grinning as he held onto her waist and met with all his old comrades greeting him. They hung out catching up for a while, but than they started getting tired. Sasuke and Sakura walked to Sasuke's old apartment, and found it to be really... REALLY dusty. Sasuke found the picture of them when they were young, and flipped it to make it face them normally again.

"Do you want to go home or stay with me?" Sasuke asked her with a sly grin.

"What to you think Uchiha?" she said seductively as she kissed him. The next day they announced their marriage and the next week they were married. A few days after that Sakura found out she was pregnant.

Twelve years later, Sakura, Sasuke, and their two younger son and daughter; Kyoko and Jiro, were congratulating their eldest son Hano for graduating the academy. During this whole time period, Naruto and Hinata were married and had two children, Sai and Ino were married and had twins, a boy and a girl, Tamari moved to Konoha with Shikamaru and had a little boy, and Neji and Tenten got married and had a little girl.

Surprisingly all the eldest of them all graduated the academy and became Gennin at the same time.

"Hey Teme," since his son Jiraya graduated as well.

"Hey Dobe." Sasuke said grinning. Since Naruto had become Hokage, any possible charges against Sasuke were dropped, and now he was given the rank of Jounin.

"I see Jiraya-kun is just like you!" Sakura said excitingly.

"Yea, but he's smart like Hinata..." Sasuke smirked.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

Sasuke was than distracted by Hano poking his younger brother Jiro on the forehead just like Itachi used to do. "Alright, don't do that..." he said breaking it up.

"But daddy! He's annoying me!" Hano whined.

Sasuke grinned. And poked him on the forehead. "Do you like it?"

"No..."

"Than don't do it anymore ok?" he said now ruffling his spiky hair which looked just like his. His oldest son looked just like him in every way, but his forehead was a little bigger than usual. Like his mother's.

"Thanks daddy." Jiro said hugging him. Sasuke grinned. It's alright Jiro. He than wondered where his eleven year old daughter was. While Sakura talked to Naruto and Hinata, he went to find his little girl. He than found that she was kissing Ino and Sai's son Akio. He stared at the scene in shock and was ready to break it up because of his protectiveness to his baby girl who looked like his beautiful wife minus Uchiha eyes, when Ino grabbed his shoulder.

"Let them be Sasuke." She grinned. "I know your protective, but just let them be."

"Alright..." he said with another grin and walked over back to his wife and kissed her unexpectedly.

"What was that for?"

"I just love you... by the way, our daughter has a boyfriend already even know she's only eleven years old..." he said in an annoyed tone.

Sakura grinned. "Who?"

"Hello ugly..." Sai said from behind her smiling.

Sasuke glared at him. "Sai... You know what you're son's doing with my daughter?"

"Calm down rooster head!" Sai said seriously. "They're just kids."

"My daughter and your son?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Billboard brow," Ino said interrupting. "Just let them be." She said smiling.

"yea, that is silly to worry about them Sasuke." Sakura admitted.

"I guess I'm just overprotective..." Sasuke said smirking.

After some celebration, Sasuke and his family returned to his old home in the Uchiha Compound where he resurrected so that he could restore the clan. Hano went right to sleep, Sakura tucked Kyoko in, and Sasuke tucked Jiro in. Sasuke and Sakura finally were in their bedroom again.

"What would you say if I wanted to have another?" Sasuke asked his wife seductively.

"I would say fuck me till' dawn Sasuke." She answered smirking. Sasuke grinned and shoved her against the wall. He than grinned and picked her up putting her on the bed. He went under to get a surprise for Sakura.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting these..." he said grinning lifting up chains.

"Sasuke Uchiha... where did you get those?"

"I nicked them from where we first made love Sakura Uchiha..." he said smirking and going down to his wife to make love to her. To think their love-making all started with chains.

End Story

Larid: Well, how did you like it?

Sasuke: It was AWESOME!!!!!!!

Larid: I knew you'd like it.

Itachi[from the depts. Of hell I thought you said I wasn't going to die!!!

Larid: You pissed me off.

Itachi: grrr

Orocimaru:[from off screen Itachi... Its time for my sponge bath!!!

Itachi: coming...

Sasuke: At least he's having a ... great... time...

Larid: yea... disgusting... well anyway, I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot!!!!!!!


End file.
